Back Again
by KatiatheGreat1
Summary: She was gone. She had been gone for almost nine and a half months. I couldn't eat or sleep knowing that she wasn't here. They tried to help me, but they couldn't. No one could help me but her.
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

**A/N-This is my second Nikita fanfic. This one actually came to me in a dream! Hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. I still don't own anything *go cries in a corner*.**

Back Again

Chapter One The Beginning

(A Nikita Fanfic)

Michael's POV

She was gone. She had been gone for almost nine and a half months. I couldn't eat or sleep knowing that she wasn't here. They tried to help me but they couldn't. No one could help me but her. Now I just sit in my room all day thinking about the things I did that would make her leave in the middle of the night and never come back. They would bring me food and something to drink but I didn't want it. They have to force me to eat by saying things like "Michael if you die of starvation, she'll never be able to see you again." or "She wouldn't want you to do this. She would want you to stay alive, for her." I don't buy that crap but I would do anything to get them to leave. So I eat and drink, but not all of it. Just enough to keep me alive.

On some days, instead of sitting in my room I go out for walks. I even go to 'our spot' to see if she'll be there waiting for me. Waiting for me to pull her close to me and never let go of her.

They admitted that they were also lost without her. She was the glue that kept us together. She was the creator of all of this. If it wasn't for her Alex would still be a junky and Birkoff and I would still be in Division working for was the one that showed us the right path. She was the reason why we were together. They told me that I couldn't stay in my room thinking, I had to go and finish what we started. I didn't believe that crap either. I just wanted her back.

Sooner or later I managed to tell myself that she was gone and probably never coming back. This forced me to get back on track and finish what we started. This forced me to start going on missions again and try to take down Division.

So here I am, on this mission with Alex. We are being cornered by a group of Division agents. There was no escape. Then that's when it happened. We heard gun shots coming from behind us. We look and see that all the agents are dead. We turned around to see where the gunshots came from and we see a dark-haired woman wearing a black trench coat climb down a ladder and walk over towards us. We couldn't see who it was because it was night and she was wearing black, so we get ready to attack. Then she spoke.

"Hello Michael. Hello Alex.", she said still walking towards us.

"Who are you?", Alex asked with force.

"It's a shame you don't remember me Alex. More of a shame from you Michael."

"How do you know our names?" I asked with a low and dangerous tone.

"What do you mean? Don't you recognize me?", she said while stepping into the light of a street light.

That's when I realized whose voice it was. It was her. She was back. Alex and I stood in shock as we looked at her. Nothing about her changed. She had always thought the element of surprise was the best way.

"Nikita!"Alex and I said at the same time.

"It's nice to see you too."Nikita said with a smirk.

"I can't believe this." I said still in shock.

"Well you ,Alex we need to talk. Where's Birkoff?",she said with a serious face.

"He's back at the house. We can talk there.", Alex said.

"Great. I'll meet you guys there.",Nikita said as she walked away.

I just stood there in shock. I didn't know what to do or what to say. So I just stood there in shock with my mouth open. Alex had to hit me just to get my attention. It worked but I was still in was there in the flesh. She was back.


	2. Chapter Two: The Talk pt1

**A/N- I'm back with another chapter! You guys are going to love this one (I hope). This chapter seems long enough to me so read on my good people!**

Chapter Two

The Talk pt.1

Michael's POV

When we got to the car Alex asked to drive so I let her. I guess she could tell that I was in no shape to drive. When we were on our way she told me to call Birkoff and let him know we are on a way back. She also told me not to tell him about Nikita.

"Hello?", answered Birkoff.

"Hey Birkoff it's me." I said with a shaky voice.

"Oh hey Michael. What's wrong with your voice?"

"Uh nothing. I'm just tired from the mission. Alex and I are coming back to you. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Oh okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phoned and jammed it into my pocket. Alex must've seen me do that because she looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Michael are you ok?",she asked with her eyes still on the road.

"No I'm not okay! How could she do this? She disappears for about nine and a half months then comes back acting like everything is alright!Why would she do this to me? Does she know how much it hurts me? I'm sitting here with my heart broken and she decides she wants to come back!My heart felt like it was ripped into tiny little pieces when she left and now it feels like it's been ripped and now being stomped on repeatedly! How could she do this? How?", Michael cried.

Alex had never EVER seen me cry before. This made her worry even more.

"Maybe we should've postponed this talk with Nikita.I don't think this is a good idea for ,everything is going to be okay. I'm sure she has an explanation for her disappearance. You have to just calm down and hope for the best.", Alex said while grabbing my hand.

I had stopped crying by the time we got back to Birkoff's place. We waited for Nikita to come before we went inside. She got here only a few minutes after we did. Before we got out the car I made Alex promise to never EVER tell anyone about me crying. She promised and we went towards Nikita's car.

"Are you sure you want to do this?", Alex whispered to me as we were walking to Nikita's car.

"Yeah.I want to know why she left without telling anyone."

" to let you know you can make her leave when you start to feel hurt again."

"Not a chance.", I said with a smirk.

"Thanks for waiting."Nikita said.

"So what do you want to talk about?", Alex asked.

"Let's go inside I want Birkoff to hear this too.", she said making her way to the front door.

"We'll go in first. He doesn't know you're with us.", Alex said.

" the more to surprise him.", She smirked.

We thought about it and decided to give it a go. It would be kind of fun to see Birkoff's face expression when Nikita walks in. Then I got an idea.

"Better yet. How about you go in there and pretend like your looking for on of us. You go in and point a gun at Birkoff and go on from there."

"Not bad Michael. I thought you would be against me going in first, but you came up with something even better.",Nikita smiled.

"Let's go then.", Alex said.

Alex and I stood in the hallway while Nikita went inside.

Nikita's POV

When I went inside,Birkoff was sitting at the computer doing some kind of research. He must've heard me when I walked in because he immediately turned around and was shock.

"Oh my god!Nikita!",he said.

"Where is he?", I said with rage in my voice.

"Where is who?", he asked

"You know who I'm talking about!"

"No I don't. I swear."

"Don't give me that bullshit!",I yelled while grabbing my gun and pointing it at him.

"What the hell Niki!",he said while putting his hands up in defeat.

"Where the hell is he!"

"Who M-M-Michael?"

"Yes! That son of a bitch!"

"I don't know. He called about thirty minutes ago saying he was on his way."

"Well, call him back."

"Sure...yeah...whatever you want.",Birkoff said while reaching for his phone.

When he called Michael, you can hear Michael's phone ringing from the hallway. I then lost character and started to just looked at me confused. Then Michael answered his phone while he motioned for Alex to follow him.

"Hello."

" 's here. Where are you?"Birkoff said in a scared tone.

"Right here.", Michael said while turning the corner.

Birkoff just sat there looking confused while we all laughed at his face. When we were done laughing he asked us what was going on.

"Alex and I met Nikita while on the mission. She said she wanted to talk, so we all came here. Then I got an idea to prank you. You should've seen your face.", Michael said still giggling.

"Oh right. The talk.", I said putting on my serious face.

"We have to talk. This is important.", I said

" is it?", Alex said while her and Michael went and stood next to Birkoff.

"You guys need to know the reason why I left.", I said while looking at the ground.

Michael's POV

When she said that, all the laughter went out of me and I felt hurt again. My facial expression had changed and I could tell that they knew I wasn't happy anymore.

"Michael I..."Nikita trailed off.

"No!" I yelled.

"Calm down Michael." Alex said in a soft tone.

"No! I refuse to calm down!"

"Michael, I left for a good reason!"

"And what was that reason? To make me feel like someone ripped my heart out ,threw it on the ground and stomped on it repeatedly!",I said walking over to Nikita.

"Michael I never meant to hurt you. I left because of you.", she said softening her tone

"Oh that makes me feel better! The person that I'm deeply in love with left because of me!"

"That's not what I meant! I left because I love you. I loved you too much. I couldn't stand it. Michael I love you, but I left because something I love more came."

"What is that supposed to mean? You left me for someone else?", I said now standing close to her.

"No! This is what it means."

She took one step back from me and started to unzip her coat. At first I thought she was undressing, but then she only lifted up her shirt far enough for us to see.


	3. Chapter Three: The Talk pt 2

**A/N-So this chapter is short, but it's good. Towards the end it gets fluffy so if you don't like fluffy don't read the end. I'll try to update soon, but I won't promise.**

**P.S. Darn it! I still don't own anything!**

Chapter Three

The Talk pt.2

Her stomach wasn't flat anymore. I couldn't believe what I was was standing in front of me and she was pregnant!

"Oh My God!", Alex and Birkoff said at the same time.

"H-h-how far along are you.", I stuttered.

She said something but I couldn't hear whispered it like she didn't want me to know.

"I didn't hear what you said.",I said

"Almost nine months.",she practically shouted.

"Nikita!Why didn't you tell me?!Why didn't you tell any of us?!",I said

"I didn't want to put any of you in danger while trying to protect us.",Nikita said while looking at the ground.

"We should probably go.", Alex whispered to Birkoff.

"I agree.",Birkoff whispered heading for his room.

"No I mean get out of the house.", Alex whispered walking to the door.

"Once more, I agree.",Birkoff whispered getting his coat.

"Nikita,look at are in danger every day. This may have put us in more danger, but we could've handled it.",I said walking over to her and grabbing her arms.

"I'm sorry Michael. I didn't try to put you through all of this. I thought I was saving you. That's why I came to tell you that I was pregnant. I wouldn't have been able to hide it from you. I couldn't figure out a story to tell you after I had the baby.",Nikita cried while looking at the ground.

" 's 's going to be we can handle more than forty Division men together, we can raise a child.", I said taking Nikita in my arms.

I held on to Nikita for what seemed like an eternity. I swore I would never let go of her ever again. When she pulled out of my arms, I thought she was leaving again. Instead she looked at looked into my eyes. That's when I knew that she would never leave me again. But I had to make sure.

" me something.", I said still looking into her eyes.

"Anything."

"Promise me that you will never leave me again."

"I promise.", she said smiling.

And with those words I pulled her in as far as I could and kissed her. I kissed her with more passion than I used to. Not only because I love her, but because I missed her.


	4. Chapter Four: Baby Time

**A/N-Ok, so I guess I kept you guys waiting for a long time. Three reasons: 1. The computer was broken, 2. I had writers block**, **3. I noticed something- MICHAEL DOESN'T HAVE A LAST NAME! I eventually solved all of these problems, so here is the chapter you guys were waiting almost all your life for (I'm exaggerating).**

**P.S. I'm very calm over the fact that I don't own Nikita. Excuse me. *walks out side to scream* WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHYY YYYYYYYYY?!**

Chapter Four

Baby Time

A few weeks later

Michael, Alex, and Nikita were in the kitchen making lunch when Michael looked at Nikita, only to see her twitch in an uncomfortable way. He quickly walked over to her to see if she was alright.

"You okay Nikita?", Michael asked.

"Yes I'm fine! God you don't have to come to my aid every time I move in an awkward way!"

"I'm sorry I was just making sure you were fine."

"Well I am. Now please just stop being so overprotective."

"I'm not being overprotective! I'm just getting worried!", Michael kind of yelled.

"Why are you getting worried?! Nothing is going to happen to me! I'm still here!",Nikita yelled.

"I'm worried because you are getting close to your due date Nikita.",Michael yelled.

"Yeah speaking of that. You two should calm down. We don't want her popping that sucker out right here.", Alex said with a dry laugh while trying to make them stop.

"My due date isn't for about a week and a couple of days!",Nikita yelled ignoring Alex.

"That doesn't mean anything! The fact that its close is why I'm always asking if you're alright!",Michael yelled also ignoring Alex.

"Can you guys just stop argueing!",Alex yelled.

After Alex yelled that,Nikita and Michael stopped arguing and looked at then glared at Michael.

"I need to get some air.",Nikita said still glaring at Michael.

"Okay be careful.", Alex sighed.

"Oh now you're sounding like Michael.",Nikita said walking out the door.

Before she was completely out the door, she gave out a silent gasp and twitched for the second time. Before Michael could react Alex grabbed his looked back and saw Alex holding onto Michael's arm.

"Don't Michael.",Nikita said before walking out the door.

Michael turned around and looked at Alex, who just looked at the ground.

"Why didn't you let me see if she was alright?",Michael asked.

"Because you guys just had a fight and that would make her even angrier. Plus her pregnancy hormones might have made her so mad she would've ripped your head off.", Alex said.

" you're right.", Michael said looking at the ground.

"Damn right I'm right.", Alex boasted with a smile.

"Can I uh...just look out the window to see if she got in a car?"

"Sure.", Alex sighed.

When Michael looked out the window, he saw Nikita leaning on the car. When he looked closer, he saw that she was breathing heavily and was moving like she was in pain. Before Alex could react Michael flew out the door.

"Nikita are you alright?!",Michael yelled from the door.

"Just peachy!",Nikita yelled sarcastically.

"Do you need me to call a doctor?", Michael asked making his way over to her.

"What the hell is this, twenty questions?!Oh God!",Nikita screamed in pain.

"Well I just...never mind. Come on we got to get you back...in...the...",Michael trailed off.

When Michael looked at the ground, he saw that the ground under her was wet. He looked at her and saw that her pants legs were also wet. That's when he started to panic.

"Oh my God Nikita!",Michael screamed.

"What?"

"You're in labor!"

"No really...aah...couldn't tell!",Nikita yelled.

"We have to get you back in the house!", Michael said grabbing her arm.

"No we have to get to...aah...hospital.", she said releasing Michael's hold on her arm.

"Nikita,we're at a beach house. There is no hospital around here."

"Okay,okay,just help shit.", Nikita moaned in pain.

Michael carefully grabbed Nikita's waist and hand and helped her to the house. When they go inside, Alex was standing in the living room with a worried look.

"What the hell happened?!", Alex screamed.

"No time to explain. I need you to go get some clean towels,gloves,warm water, and Birkoff.",Michael said gently helping Nikita onto the couch.

"I'm on it.", Alex said almost running out the living room.

"Okay Nikita just breathe. In and out, in and out, in...",Michael was saying but was cut off by Nikita.

"Michael I don't have a fucking breathing problem. I having a baby, a fucking baby!",Nikita screamed in pain.

"I'm sorry, I was reading this book and it said that I should probably help keep you breathing under control.", Michael said still holding Nikita's hand.

At that moment, Alex was back with everything Michael sent her to get, even soon as Birkoff got into the room he immediately knew what to do: panic.

"Oh my god! What the fuck do we do?! I don't know how to deliver a baby! Not to mention the fact that we are in my living room! What if we do something wrong?! Someone please call the damn doctor!We can't deliver this baby on my couch!We have to get someone here who knows what they're doing! WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO?!", Birkoff yelled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SELF-CENTERED,RAMBLING SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE THAT HAS TO PUSH A FUCKING BABY OUT OF YOUR...AAAAAHHHHHH!",Nikita yelled in pain.

"She's right Birkoff you're talking too much.", Alex said handing Michael the towels.

"Oh and what the hell are you doing?!Nothing!Just standing around taking up fucking air!",Nikita yelled.

"I...well...I...uh...",Alex stuttered.

"Alex can you go get me some pillows?", Michael asked so she could ignore Nikita's comment.

"Um sure.", Alex said turning around.

It only took Alex one minute before she came back with three pillows. She walked over to Michael to give him the pillows when Birkoff spoke up.

"Hey where did you get those pillows from?",Birkoff asked pointing at the pillows.

"I got them from your room since it was closer.", Alex responded.

"Just great. Now I'll have pregnant woman sweat and probably baby blood all over them.",Birkoff said throwing his hands up.

"Oh shut the hell up you jackass.",Nikita said panting.

"Birkoff can you help me put these pillows behind Nikita.",Michael asked Birkoff.

"Sure.",Birkoff said making his way over to them.

After they got the pillows behind Nikita's back, Michael told Alex to get on the phone with her doctor and tell him what was going paced back and forth while Michael kneeled on the floor next to the couch still holding Nikita's hand. He had to admit, her grip on his hand was starting to make his hand go numb. When Alex got back she was still on the phone with the doctor.

"I got the doctor on the phone.", Alex said heading over to Nikita and Michael.

"Good what is she saying?", Michael asked.

"It's not good. She's too far away to get here in time. She said to stay on the phone with her and she'll guide us through this.", Alex said.

"That's just great. My doctor is too far away and I'm stuck here with you God!",Nikita said while being hit with another contraction.

"We're going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine."

"Okay, the doctor said someone needs to get down there and see if we can see the head.", Alex said.

Everyone looked at each other. Then everyone looked at Michael. Michael stared back at everyone and then caught on to why they were looking at him.

"Okay,okay.I'll do it.", Michael said getting up."Birkoff come hold Nikita's hand."

"Uh way. I am not holding her hand. You do it Alex.",Birkoff said backing away.

" .",Alex said looking at Birkoff.

Michael walked over to the end of the couch, while Alex kneeled by Nikita and held her hand. Michael helped Nikita slide off her still wet pants and underwear.

"Oh My God!", Michael practically yelled.

"What what?!" Alex practically screamed.

"Yep,I can see the head.", Michael said.

"Ok he said he can see the head. What now?", Alex asked the doctor.

"Oh god, this hurts so badly.",Nikita cried in pain.

"It'll all be over soon. I promise.", Michael said.

"The doctor said when the next contraction hits,Nikita you have to said push like your pooping.",Alex said giggling at the word pooping.

"Okay Nikita you can do I need you to come hold her leg back. I read in that book that it makes it a little easier.", Michael said grabbing the towels.

"I can hold legs. As long as I don't see anything. This is scary enough.",Birkoff said heading over towards the couch.

"Michael I have to tell you something.",Nikita said through tears.

"Not right now. I want you to focus on bringing this baby into the world healthy."

"Please Michael it's...AAAAAHHHHHH!",Nikita screamed.

"Push!", Michael yelled.

After about one hour and a half Nikita gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They named her Christina Alexandra was now sitting around Nikita as she held Christina.

"We did it.", Michael whispered into Nikita's ear.

"This has got to be the cutest baby you guys have ever made.",Birkoff said.

"I agree. She looks just like you Nikita.",Alex said.

"Birkoff she's the only baby we created.", Michael said.

"Yeah well she's still cute.",Birkoff said.

"Michael, we need to talk.",Nikita said.

Michael didn't say anything. He just looked at could see she had fear and worry in her eyes. That made him feel scared and worried. What could she possible want to talk about right now?


	5. Chapter Five: Another Talk

**A/N-I'm baaaaacccckkk! Sorry it took me so long to update, I got a little stuck. This chapter is so good, I can't stop re-reading it. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**P.S. This is just plain wrong. I still don't own anything.**

Chapter Five

Another Talk

Michael just stared at Nikita as she gave Christina to Alex and tried to get up.

"I think it'd be better if everyone else left.", Michael said lowering Nikita back on the couch.

"Fine. We'll leave you guys to talk as we talk about how beautiful your baby is in the kitchen.", Birkoff said following Alex to the kitchen.

It wasn't long before Birkoff and Alex were out the living room and in the kitchen. Now it was just Michael and was still staring at Nikita, but she refused to look at him.

"What is it you want to talk about?", Michael said still staring at Nikita.

"I need to tell you something. I kept this hidden for years and I know I shouldn't have but I thought it was the best way. Don't be mad at me after I tell you.", Nikita said still refusing to look at Michael.

"Nikita what is it?", Michael said holding her hand.

"Michael, you know how I told you Max was your son right?", Nikita said looking at Michael.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with us and Christina?", Michael said looking confused.

"He is your son, but...", Nikita trailed off.

"But what? Nikita tell me.", Michael said.

"Michael...", Nikita cried looking away from Michael.

"Nikita what is it?!", Michael practically yelled.

"Cassandra is not his mother.", Nikita cried.

"Wait what? Who's his mother?!", Michael said letting go of Nikita's hand.

Nikita didn't say anything. She just looked at Michael with tears running down her face. Michael waited and waited for what seemed like an eternity, but was only a couple of seconds. She still didn't respond to his question and he was starting to get frustrated.

"Nikita who is his mother?!", Michael asked out of frustration.

"I am.", Nikita cried.

Michael just stared at didn't understand what she was saying. Then it hit him, Nikita had a baby with him and kept it from him! She kept it from him for six years! Michael couldn't say anything, so he just looked at her with his mouth could tell something was wrong and started to cry. After what seemed like forever, but was only five minutes, Michael spoke.

"Nikita, how could you?", Michael said standing up.

"I know, I know.", Nikita cried.

"No! You don't know! How could you hide something like that from me?! Nikita I trusted you! I tell you almost everything and you couldn't even tell me that I had a kid with you! Six years Nikita, six years!", Michael yelled at the top of his lungs.

Michael's yelling could be heard throughout the whole house. Alex and Birkoff looked at each other in shock when Michael yelled that he had another kid with gave Christina to Birkoff and went to go see what was going on. When she got in the living room, she saw Nikita on the couch crying her eyes out and Michael pacing the room with a furious expression on his face.

"What's going on? We can hear you yelling from the kitchen.", Alex asked

"Ask your friend the liar. I'm going to get some air.", Michael said leaving the living room.

When Michael left Alex looked at a still crying Nikita with worried eyes. She wanted to go after Michael, but she couldn't leave Nikita on the couch crying. She decided to stay with Nikita and let Michael cool down.

"What happened?!", Alex asked walking towards Nikita.

"I kept a secret from Michael that I shouldn't have.", Nikita cried.

"Woah what?!", Alex said kneeling down beside Nikita.

"Cassandra's not Max's mother."

"Wait, then who is?", Alex asked confused.

"I am. I'm Max's real mother. Cassandra's just a nanny."

"What?! You and Michael had another kid! No wonder he was mad.", Alex practically yelled.

"I know. I can't believe I thought I could hide that from him."

At that moment Birkoff came in panicking. Christina was in his arms crying and kicking.

"Uh guys...a little help here! I don't know what to do. I'm not a babysitter.", Birkoff said.

"Give her here. She's probably hungry.", Nikita said opening her arms.

"Or she just misses her mommy.", Alex said.

"Yeah well, she'll probably be missing her father for a while. I doubt he'll be back anytime soon.", Nikita sniffled.

"Before you feed her, we should probably get you and her all clean.", Alex said.

"You're right. I can clean myself, Alex you can clean Christina, and Birkoff you can go do Birkoff stuff."

"Gotcha.", Birkoff said going to grab an energy drink from the refrigerator.

"Do you need help getting up?", Alex asked Nikita.

"Yeah.", Nikita said holding Christina with one hand and giving Alex her other hand.

It only took a few minutes for Nikita to get off the couch. It took a little bit longer for her to get from the living room to the bathroom. When they were in the bathroom she got an idea.

"Hey Alex can you grab the baby bathtub from my room. It's in the closet."

"Sure, but why?", Alex asked.

"I want to take a bath with Christina.", Nikita said looking at Christina.

"Oh I see.", Alex said leaving the bathroom.

While Alex was gone, Nikita sat on the toilet with Christina in her lap. She carefully unwrapped the blood soaked towel from around the baby and threw it on the floor. She sat for a few minutes admiring how beautiful her baby was. She counted the baby's fingers and toes to make sure all ten were there. She must've counted them over five times. When she was about to count again Alex walked in. Alex knew when she walked in it would be a cute pisture, so she brought her camera. When she took the photo, Nikita looked up with a surprised face.

"Alex!", Nikita said surprised.

"Why are you so surprised?", Alex asked camera in one hand.

"I didn't know you would be back so soon.", Nikita said looking back at Christina.

Alex knew she was was surprised because Alex had never EVER seen her this soft. Sometimes she would be soft with Alex, but not too soft. When Nikita looked back down at Christina she was blushing. She had been caught being soft AND she got it on camera. After a few minutes of admiring the photo she got, Alex went and put the baby bath in the tub. When she started filling the tub up, she happened to look back and see Nikita playing with Christina. She thought that would be another good picture and decided to take it.

"Alex, stop taking pictures!", Nikita giggled.

"Why?! You guys are soooo cute together!", Alex whined.

"Look at me. I'm filthy!", Nikita smiled.

"So the picture still looked cute.", Alex mumbled turning back around to the tub.

"Whatever.", Nikita said turning her attention back to Christina.

When the tub was full enough, Alex got Christina from Nikita and put her in her tub. Alex sat on her knees while admiring Christina.

"Ok Alex, you can leave know.", Nikita said getting up and balancing herself with the sink.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?", Alex asked walking over to Nikita.

"Yeah, I think I can handle it from here.", Nikita walking towards the tub.

" if you need anything.", Alex said leaving.

Michael didn't know where he was going, he just knew he couldn't stay in the house right now. He couldn't believe the words that came out of her was really their child. How could he have not noticed? He felt that it was mostly his fault for her not telling him. If he hadn't been so into taking Division down, she probably would've told him.

"How could she?", Michael thought to himself.

"She kept that secret from me for six years, SIX YEARS! Why didn't she want me to know?!Man, all the things I missed.I feel horrible, but mostly betrayed. She knew how much I wanted a kid, especially after Hailey. That makes me mad the most. The fact that Max was our first child makes me mad. I can't just leave her though, let alone leave Christina. I have to go back. I'm going back."

After that he turned around and went the same way he came. It only took him a few hours to get back, since he was walking kind of slow. When he walked in the house, it was quiet. He decided to keep it that way. He quietly walked to him and Nikita's room. When he opened the door, he saw Nikita sleeping with Christina on one side of her. He couldn't help but grin. The two people he loved were sleeping so soundly next to each other. He walked over to the bed and carefully picked up Christina trying not to wake her up. He carefully placed Christina in her basinet behind him. When he knew she was fine, he slipped off his shoes and slid in bed with slid closer to Nikita and put his hand around her. At that moment,Nikita woke up punched Michael in the face, jumped over him, grabbed Christina, held her with one hand, grabbed the gun from under her basinet, and pointed it at Michael. When Michael turned around, Nikita was pointing a gun at him.

"What the hell Nikita?!", Michael nearly yelled covering his eye.

"Oh my god Michael! I'm sorry I didn't know it was you.", Nikita said trying to calm Christina down.

All the commotion had woke her up and now she was crying. Christina wasn't the only one who woke up, the commotion had also wakened Alex and Birkoff up. At that moment, Alex burst in the room and jumped on Michael. She started punching him, but he blocked most of had came in only a few minutes after Alex. Unlike Alex, Birkoff walked in sleepily.

"What the hell is going on?!", Birkoff yelled sleepily.

"No time to explain! Here take Christina.", Nikita said giving Birkoff the still crying Christina.

"Umm...I not good with crying kids!", Birkoff said.

Nikita didn't listen ran over to Alex and Michael and tried to get Alex off of Michael.

"Alex get off of him! It's Michael!", Nikita yelled trying to pull Alex off of Michael.

"What?!Oh my God! I am so sorry!", Alex said getting off of Michael.

"That's okay. I probably should've told someone.", Michael coughed.

"Can someone please get this kid?!", Birkoff yelled.

"Give her here.", Nikita said holding out he arms.

Birkoff gave Christina back as fast as he got her. It only took a few minutes to calm her down. After a while, Alex and Birkoff went back to their rooms and Christina had fallen back asleep in Nikita's placed Christina back in her basinet and climbed back in the bed, this time with Michael.

"I didn't think you would come back for a while.", Nikita said with her head in his chest.

"I couldn't leave you and Christina alone. I just couldn't bare the thought of me not being here with you, no matter how mad I got.", Michael said.

"I love you.", Nikita said drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too.", Michael said also drifting off to sleep.

Right when they fell asleep, Christina woke up crying. From then they knew it was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter Six: Dreams Do Come True

**A/N-*Cries tears of sadness* I am so sorry to say, but this is the last chapter of the most awesomest story I have ever written. I hope you guys don't get mad at me for not writing for a long time, I am currently clueless about what to write. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews my good people. I will be back when I gets me another idea.**

Chapter Six

Dreams Do Come True

Four years after birth and two years after Division's fall

About a month after Division fell, Michael took Nikita out on a romantic date while Alex , he proposed to her. Of course she said yes and it was official. They got married on July 21, was the most romantic thing in the world. Everyone at the ceremony cried, especially tried to hide his tears, but a few came out. After the wedding, Nikita and Michael told Cassandra they didn't need her anymore. They gave her her last check and sent her on her way. As a wedding gift, Birkoff bought a huge house on the beach, kind of like the safe house that was blown up. To show that they cared, Nikita and Michael let Alex and Birkoff move in with them. Alex and Birkoff accepted the offer and moved in two days later.

Christina was now four years old and Max was ten. Christina had brownish, blackish hair. She had Michael eyes and lips, but Nikita's nose. She was stubborn and sneaky, like Nikita, but strong like Michael. She was extremely smart at her age, but that's because Nikita and Michael told her things she needed to know. Over the years, she grew very fond of she follows him around everywhere. He doesn't mind, he actually likes having a little sister. Not only did Christina become fond of Max, but she became fond technology and her Uncle Birkoff. No one knew that she would like Birkoff out of all people. Even Birkoff was surprised when she would come up to him and talk non-stop to him.

Their little family grew and grew over the years. It was like a dream come true.

Michael and Nikita-Have been married for 6 years

Has three children

-Max, 16

-Christina, 10

-Stephanie, 7

Alex and Sean-Have been married for 4 years

Has two children

-Alice, 6

-Ashley, 4

Birkoff-Was married for a year

Has one child

-Kevin, 5


End file.
